Towing vehicles such as trucks and SUVs are frequently used to tow trailers on which are supported recreational vehicles, boats, campers or the like. Hitches of various designs may be used to couple the trailer to the towing vehicle. A common type of hitch which is used for the purpose is the gooseneck hitch, which includes a vertical hitch receptacle that is adapted to receive a hitch element such as a hitch ball provided on the towing vehicle.
One of the challenges frequently encountered in coupling a gooseneck hitch to a towing vehicle is that of precisely aligning the hitch ball on the vehicle with the hitch receptacle on the gooseneck hitch of the trailer. This alignment process may require much trial and error in which the driver of the towing vehicle repeatedly adjusts the position of the hitch ball with respect to the hitch receptacle by slowly reversing the vehicle and repeatedly stopping and exiting the vehicle to determine the new location of the hitch ball with respect to the hitch receptacle after each adjustment until the hitch ball is ultimately located beneath the hitch receptacle. The hitch receptacle is then lowered to receive the hitch ball and couple the trailer to the vehicle.
Accordingly, a trailer hitch alignment system which facilitates expeditious alignment of a hitch ball or other hitch element on a towing vehicle with a hitch receptacle on a gooseneck hitch provided on a trailer is needed.